Nordica
Nordica was a clan without a major sense of direction aside from simply existing. Conquering the End, the Nether, and setting up a domain in the Overworld were all planned, but the clan was simply getting together and creating a stable foundation and infrastructure for themselves History 'The Beginning' Klaver_ and dasBBRot joined Purity Vanilla on the same day, June 18th, 2019. After dying multiple times, and Klaver unsuccessfully pairing with a player who he later learned was hacking, Klaver and dasBRot sought each other out and set out into the wilderness. The two had no interest in using the nether highway at the time, as they were unfamiliar with it and had no resources that would have made traversing the nether possible. Klaver and dasBBrot walked across forests, tundras, and deserts, and were repeatedly antagonized by phantoms in the late evening. After going out a few thousand blocks, Klaver and dasBBrot set up a portal, found themselves close to a nether highway, and proceeded to go out a few thousand blocks until they made 60k blocks in the overworld. dasBBrot and Klaver had found themselves deep in the middle of a jungle. The two then started working on what would become Firebase Tarheel, a wooden/cobblestone shack comprised of a cow pen, skeleton horse stable, enchant room, and a sugarcane farm. It was a day after construction was completed that Kuro_exe had been invited and successfully found Klaver_ and dasBBrot. Three more players, being SlashedEye, Socital and rtzl, were also invited and made it to Firebase Tarheel. Socital and rtzl though, never returned to the server after they made the trek from spawn to Tarheel. The absence of Socital and rtzl marked the end of the beginning for Nordica, as shortly after SlashedEye, rtzl, and Socital joined, the leadership of the clan sought out to switch bases and to leave Firebase Tarheel. 'The Troubles' On June 23rd, 2019, Klaver's computer bricked after its hard drive broke. During this time period, dasBBrot and SlashedEye were banned after attempting to chunk dupe. Kuro_Exe had just gotten back on to the server after a ban for X-ray, making Kuro_exe the only active member of the clan. To make up for low manpower, Klaver invited a player named ella02xoxo to the clan, who was posing as a new player hoping to join up with one of the newly founded groups after she saw the Purity Wiki page. Klaver, thinking nothing of it, ordered Kuro_exe to give her the coordinates to an unfinished base named Outpost Ass-Place in order to assist with the construction efforts.This base was intended to be a few thousand blocks out away from the group's first established base - Firebase Tarheel. On June 29th, 2019, ella02xoxo went rogue and destroyed the uncompleted planned base, torching and blowing up countless books, tools, weapon, and armor. Ella looted other caches of refined ores and blocks and stole many pieces of highly valued gear. ella02xoxo then posted her little spoils of war on the Purity Vanillas Discord, asking people if they cared to learn how she did it. Of course, no one did, because ella02xoxo used her Blackberry to take a picture of her monitor, rather than post actual screenshots. Despite this major setback, Nordica was determined to continue on. Fortunately for Nordica, since ella02xoxo never learned of the coordinates of Firebase Tarheel, Nordica was able to fall back to their original position, even though it may or may not have been compromised. Kuro_exe and Klaver resupplied on wood, stone, and ores while waiting for dasBBrot and SlashedEye to have their 7-day bans lifted. 'Death in the Jungle' On July 3rd, 2019, Kuro and dasBBrot retreated to "Firebase Tarheel" to regear and regroup since staying in the wilderness would be dangerous, as ella02xoxo had leaked the unfinished base coordinates in public chat. Klaver and Kuro stayed at Tarheel for a good two days or so(since SlashedEye was still banned.) until a player named Tesco03PMealDeal jumped Klaver, who was alone in the nether grinding for experience. He killed Klaver and shortly after discovered the portal leading to Firebase Tarheel, the portal sitting wide in the open on top of a nether fortress. Tesco went through it and broke all of Nordica's beds. Klaver was now at spawn. Kuro_exe, fearing for his life, but not his reputation, combat logged and waited for Tesco to grow bored and leave. After Tesco had left, Kuro regrouped with Klaver, collected as many valuables as possible and set out to build a new base. 'PP-base' On a date long forgotten by Nordicca's leaders, Kuro_exe, dasBBrot, and Klaver set out to create a new base known as "PP-Base" an underground facility with farm and storage, thousands of blocks away from Tarheel, that Kuro and dasBB had founded - and help guide Klaver and Ham to the base. PP base would act as the groups' main base for a week or so, before the group would go out and found the City of Ferguson. 'The Story of Ferguson' At around mid-July of 2019, Klaver, Kuro, and dasBBrot set out into the nether to find a prime location for a new main base - making sure to keep in mind their last mistake: Staying too close to the z-axis. After an hour or two of mining, the trio set up a new nether portal frame and found themselves in a seemingly dull birch forest. Determined to find themselves an epic landmass of sorts, Kuro_exe and Klaver continued to go on for a few thousand blocks or so, while dasBBrot went offline. After another hour of walking, Kuro and Klaver found a gigantic plateau and decided to make their new main base here. It was at this point that Kuro went offline, with Klaver and SlashedEye ending up scouting the area and determining what parts of the plateau were suitable for base building. 'Nildica' In early August of 2019, Nordica agreed to team with The Nilbog, a clan of vegetarians, opening relations at first with a non-aggression pact, but eventually considered each other partners, creating a new coalition between the two groups now known as Nildica. 'The Infiltration of Nilbog and Nordica' After a few big players had enough of dealing with Kuro_exe's behavior in the discord chat, TipTopBop, Snakob, Daddy Satan and Tesc03Pmealdeal decided to gang together to find and grief the base. It started with Snakob's infiltration of Nilbog and Nordica under the alias b1suit, which was actually ella2020xo renamed. Snakob gained the coordinates to Nilbog which was then griefed by TipTop, Satan, and Tesc03P (anomnom link this to the fall of waterbog). During the infiltration of the Nilbog, Snakob gained coordinates of the Nordica private highway and Klaver_'s "overworld inside the nether". TipTop and Satan set out to the coordinates to hunt for the base. After following trails of players and searching both the nether and the overworld for hours on end. TipTop finally found a portal inside a birch forest as it said on their wiki. Searching around using the seed which TipTop still secretly had at the time he found the exact landmass described on their wiki and shown in screenshots they had posted. TipTop flew to the location and discovered the base. 'The Grief' The grief was in the following hours of TipTop finding the base for the first time. After taking a world download and taking anything of value (one sword with sharpness V and nothing else) TipTop, Snakob, Daddy Satan, and Tesc03Pmealdeal all gathered 1k away from the base to craft tnt, gather lavacasting supplies, and sort out other items. In the following hours, the base was blown up, lavacasted, withered, and destroyed. By the time the grief was done the base was unrecognizable and was a crater with a lavacast over it. Many other players were impressed by the sheer destruction and the fact that you couldn't even recognize the base whatsoever, unlike most other griefs on the server. 'The Bedtrapping of Kuro_exe' During the grief, TipTop bedtrapped every bed he could find before anything was blown up. During the grief Kuro_exe logged on and was instantly pursued until he logged off. Daddy Satan convinced Kuro he was only doing this to get into Chromium. Kuro believed him and logged back on to instantly be crystalled and was permanently bed trapped for the time being. The chat was flooded with messages of "kuro_exe tried to swim in lava" and messages of Kuro being killed with a sword being named the coordinates of Nordica: "kuro_exe was slain by TipTopBop using -122704 47732". The Aftermath After the fall of Nordica, Kuro was freed by Mortem. This was surprising to most as Kuro was universally disliked, and there seemed to be no one in favor of freeing Kuro. Mortem's reasoning was "Because im not an asshole like you guys". Klaver, Kuro, KeirIsEpic, and Mortem went on to create The Entente. But in reality, Keir hated Kuro and planned to bed trap him when he arrived at the base - resulting in the new clan falling apart. After Kuro's arrival in iron armor, Keir bedtrapped Kuro and the server was universally happy that he was bedtrapped once again. Kuro remained bedtrapped until Splash was going to quit the server, and freed him as a joke. Kuro then started to only play on the Dev server, as Daddy Satan after the initial bedtrap convinced Kuro he would free him under the alias of an alt account if he gave him gear. Satan waited until Kuro pulled out all of his shulkers from his enderchest and killed him and stole all of his items, leaving Kuro completely naked. Kuro quit Purity shortly after the events of the raid. The coordinates to what's left Ferguson and the base: X: -122704 Y: 70 Z: 47732 Klaver_, Keir, and Senddoes went on to start the Entente themselves after the initial collapse and were working on expanding their new base and creating a self-reliant environment for themselves to limit possible hostile contact with other players. Eventually, things fell through, and Keir, along with Senddoes, went on to join the Dung Beatles. Klaver was given permission to join the Dung Beatles and is officially a part of their clan - although he hasn't been active on the server in a few months. Gallery General= 20190629_202524-1.jpg|One of the chests broken by ella02xoxo. 2019-07-02 14.15.38.png|The ruins of Firebase Tarheel Nildica.PNG|The Banner of Nildica TipTopFoundNordicaDiscMessage.png|TipTop announcing to the chat that he found Nordica |-| The Precinct= 2019-08-05 17.52.53.png|Entrance to the Precinct, Nordica's Base 2019-07-16 09.52.18.png|Main Hallway of the Precinct. 2019-08-13 12.12.42.png|Nordica's Gold Farm Category:Factions